


Новое имя

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Riese the Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Ализа и Гарин наткнулись на девушку, которая умерла в другом мире и воскресла в этом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое имя

Они направлялись к укрытой в лесу хижине — перевалочной базе. Гарину и Ализе предстояло соединиться с отрядом позже. Снегопады застали их врасплох, и легче было переждать, чем пытаться догнать Рэнда и остальных. Они уже отправили сообщение и надеялись, что предводитель его получил, потому что рисковать и выходить в эфир сейчас могло оказаться слишком опасно.  
Зима в этом году выдалась холодной и снежной. Если бы они были чуть менее внимательны или прошли этой тропой позже, то и не увидели бы девушки, что неподвижно лежала на земле.  
Светлые волосы разметались вокруг ее головы, а лицо с мягкими, открытыми чертами казалось едва ли не детским. К тому же она была обнажена.  
— Эй, с вами все в порядке? — Гарин опустился на корточки рядом с девушкой и коснулся пальцами артерии на ее шее, когда она не ответила.  
— Жива? — спросила Ализа.  
— Жива, — подтвердил Гарин.  
Они переглянулись, и Ализа тоже присела рядом.  
— Бери за плечи, а я за ноги, — распорядилась она. — Хорошо, что идти нам недалеко.  
Гарин не ответил. Вместе они оттащили девушку в хижину.   
Та выглядела давно заброшенной и неуютной, но внутри можно было устроиться и долгое время не привлекать ничьего внимания.  
Они уложили девушку на продавленную кровать, укрыли одеялом, потом принялись разжигать огонь в очаге и проводить ревизию скудных припасов.  
— Как думаешь, кто она? — Гарин кивнул в сторону девушки на кровати.  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Ализа, — судя по шрамам, боец. Или ей просто постоянно не везет.  
Гарин фыркнул и задумчиво сказал:  
— У нее такой же цвет волос, как у тебя. Может, вы из одного мира?  
Ализа набрала в грудь воздуха, готовясь сообщить, что это глупое предположение, а потом только пожала плечами и пробурчала:  
— Мало ли. Не знаю. Уже не помню.  
В Элизии существовало два типа людей: те, кто был рожден здесь, и те, кто попал сюда, чтобы начать новую жизнь после смерти в том месте, где провел предыдущую и сгинули в расцвете лет. Они рассказывали о разных мирах и временах, а еще говорили, что нигде не бывает такого, чтобы кто-то появлялся из ниоткуда. Нигде, кроме как тут.  
Ализа была одной из них, но она оказалась в Элизии несколько лет назад и уже едва помнила об этом.

Незнакомка очнулась спустя пару часов. Она резко села на кровати, из-за чего пружины надрывно скрипнули, оглянулась по сторонам и напряглась, глядя на Ализу и Гарина исподлобья.  
Первым делом она спросила:  
— Где Лорел?   
— Если Лорел из живых, то не здесь, — сказал Гарин, наливая травяной отвар в жестяную кружку.  
Когда он приблизился к их коллеге по несчастью, она выбила чашку из его рук и подскочила. Будь Гарин медленнее и не успей отшатнуться, уходя от ее удара, не будь незнакомка ослаблена собственной смертью в другом мире и холодом, беды было бы не миновать. Ализа и так держала тетиву арбалета натянутой на тот случай, если все пойдет дурно. Но пока все было нормально.  
— Если это угроза, то неудачная, — незнакомку вело, и она опять опустилась на кровать. — Если с головы моей сестры упадет хоть волос, я уничтожу вас и вашу организацию.  
Гарин устроился на краю лавки, как можно дальше от кровати.  
— Это не угроза, и твоя сестра, я надеюсь, в полной безопасности, — сказала Ализа.  
Она задумчиво смотрела на тело их незнакомки, испещренное шрамами. Ее собственная кожа всегда оставалась девственно чистой, даже после самых сложных ранений. Словно все могло зажить, не оставив даже малейшего следа. Ализу это почти обижало, заставляло чувствовать себя другой, но сейчас ее переживания были неважны.  
— А где я? — спросила незнакомка. — И чем меня накачали?  
— Боюсь расстроить тебя, но ты умерла, — ответила Ализа. — Ты можешь не вспомнить всего сразу… Как твое имя?  
— Сара, — сказала их гостья, — меня зовут Сарой. Что за чушь? Кто сказала вам, что я…  
Она задумалась, на ее лице промелькнуло удивление, печаль, смущение, расстройство, а потом ярость, вновь сменившаяся удивлением.  
— Она помнит! — высказал соображение Гарин.  
Ализа кивнула. Труднее всего было обходиться с теми, кто даже не помнил, что они погибли. И трудно представить, как бы они объясняли происходящее посреди метели, в хижине, где не покажешь ни дирижаблей, ни самоходов, не продемонстрируешь карты или других жителей Элизии…   
— «Она» в одной комнате с вами, — проворчала Сара.  
Она завернулась в одеяло, скрывая свою наготу. Ее, похоже, не особо смущало, что двое чужих людей видели ее без одежды, но в хижине все еще было холодно.  
— Значит, это Ад? — спросила Сара.  
— Смотря что ты понимаешь под этим словом, — ответила Ализа.  
— Нет, это просто наш мерзкий мир, — хмыкнул Гарин, — и ты начала с того, что принялась угрожать коренному жителю. Это наказуемо.  
Сара нахмурилась, глядя на него, а Ализа расхохоталась.  
— Не обращай особого внимания, — посоветовала она, — он шутит. Это Гарин, а я Ализа. Приятно познакомиться.  
Ответа не последовало, но и не стоило ждать его от подозрительной девушки, чьи шрамы лучше всяких слов говорили о сложной судьбе, в которой явно не было слишком много доверия другим или поблажек самой себе.

Метель затянулась. Сара расспрашивала своих спасителей о мире, в котором она оказалась, немного рассказывала про собственный. Чуть-чуть, а когда поняла, что ни Ализа, ни Гарин не понимают ее, прекратила. В прошлой жизни у Сары была сестра, отец, мать и любимые люди.  
— Интересно, станет ли Нисса мстить за меня? — спросила она у самой себя, жуя сухой паек — то немногое, что у них было из еды.  
Саре вполне подошла запасная одежда Ализы, и теперь она походила на ее сестру-близняшку.  
— Это тебя не касается, — спокойно отметил Гарин, — ты теперь живешь в нашем мире.  
— Видимо, придется смириться, — хмыкнула Сара.   
Но по ее голосу Ализа поняла, что уж кто-кто, а она не собирается просто принимать все, что видит вокруг.  
Сара рвалась в дорогу, но метель останавливала ее, и это было неплохо. Ализа помнила, что первые дни очень тяжелы.  
— Ты скоро забудешь, — сказала она, помешивая травяной отвар в котелке, — забудешь о своей прошлой жизни, забудешь даже собственное имя и возьмешь новое.  
Сара напряглась и сдвинула брови.  
— Я прекрасно помню, кто я и как меня зовут, — ответила она, — и ты помнишь мое имя.  
— Помню, — согласилась Ализа, — а еще есть те, кто помнит мое имя, кто помнит все, что я рассказывала о своей прошлой жизни. И что с того? Когда все забудется, поверь, твое прошлое будет казаться глупым и ненужным.   
— Ну уж нет, — Сара потянулась, — я однажды уже выбирала новое имя, спасибо, хватит.  
На это Ализа только пожала плечами и обменялась взглядами с Гарином, который молча наблюдал за их диалогом.  
— Сама увидишь, — сказала Ализа.

Метель затихла через неделю, и они втроем выступили в путь. Спустя еще некоторое время они встретились с остальным отрядом, и, представляясь Рэнду, Сара запнулась, а потом назвала имя. Не то, которым ее назвали родители. Не то, которое она выбирала самой себе в прошлой жизни. А совсем другое, то, которое казалось ей единственно правильным и важным. Ее новое имя. Ее настоящее имя. 


End file.
